


Little Love

by Autumn__Rose



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Alpha Ransom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Big Cock, F/M, Fingerfucking, Knotting, Omega Verse, Rough Sex, Scenting, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, alpha verse, mentions of twin au, mentions of twin brother steve, omega female reader, size queen, smug alpha, soft ransom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: You have a size kink, Ransom knows this, he just doesn't know HOW much you have a size kink.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale & Reader, Ransom Drysdale & You, Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/You, ransom drysdale/female reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	Little Love

**  
**People always gave you shit about the age gap. Why in the world did it matter so much anyway? You were 25 and Ransom was 35, it wasn’t a big deal, and yet someone, namely your dumb family ALWAYS points it out. Nevermind the fact that you two were bonded now. **  
**

Leaving their house after dinner leaves you...in a foul mood and you just want to see your mate now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Getting home is….everything. You shut the door silently and kick off your little kitten heels. Placing your purse and keys on the little table by the door, you make your way to the kitchen. His scent pulls you in like it always does, like it always had.

From that first moment you beat him at tennis all those years ago, his scent had sucker punched you then and it always does now. Your eyes roam over his body, you sigh softly in appreciation. He was so much bigger than you. Not as much as his frankly ridiculously huge brother, but it was a near thing.

Or maybe you just felt that way because you were so much shorter than him, just barely coming up to his shoulders, he towered over you nicely, when you were around his brother?

It was like standing next to a dam giant, he himself had a nice omega, on the short side herself and you both were becoming friends. You are thankful your man, isn’t _that_ huge, you don’t know if you could take it. As it was, Ransom filled out his sweaters so nicely, his slacks too.

It hides the power of his own body, he can and does pick you up like a sack of flour and quite often too, if only he knew….just how _badly_ you love his size….everywhere.

His cock was...scary at first, he had been as gentle as he could be and you had _still_ felt it hours later. Your mate was big everywhere in a more subtle way and you love it, it’s like a secret, just for you.

“You going to stand there all night little love staring at me or, are you going to come have some dessert?”

His voice floats over to you and you blush at his mirth filled voice, he hasn’t turned around yet, you bite your bottom lip as you slink up behind him and hug him close, “Not my fault how handsome I find you.”

His scent turns smug as he turns in your arms, peering down at you with teasing eyes and a soft smile, “Is that so?”

You scrunch up your face playfully and he laughs quietly at you before kissing you hello, you get on your very tippy toes, arms around his neck to make it a deeper kiss, he gets his hands under your legs and then he’s simply plopping you down on the nearby empty counter.

You can’t help your scent, how aroused you are at his show of strength. He knows you find it pleasing, but he doesn’t know just….how fucking much you think about it all the time. How sometimes words even fail you when you look at him, he doesn’t fully know the power he holds over you and you know this last bit of info will just stroke his alpha ego even more.

One of his hands is down your skirt and in your panties before you can even blink, his lips now on your neck, your head bared to the side for him to take as he wished, you buck up into his hand, your hands going to biceps and fuck, those were hidden and so big, your poor little hands couldn’t even _hope_ to fully hold them.

Even in both hands.

He growls softly when you start really leaking and getting his hand so so wet, “Always soaking me so good little one.”

“Alpha.” You whimper as he starts fingering you.

“Omega-mine.” He growls into the next kiss.

He simply fucks you with his fingers, you come much too fast for your liking, but Ransom just...his scent couldn’t be anymore pleased, his inner alpha sated for the moment knowing he took care of his omega so damn good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s only later in bed, as he slowly takes you apart with his mouth between your legs that you let it be known just how _much_ his size drives you crazy with want all the damn time, “Fuck...fuck alpha so big….so fucking big, fucking love it.” You scream at the end coming yet again, gripping his hair roughly, it just makes him growl and purr.

It wasn’t your fault, it was just….the way he was holding you down in bed so you couldn’t get away as his mouth feasted on you had just….drove you into overdrive, the feeling of him keeping you down, knowing he can do anything he wants to you and you are at his mercy.

It was no wonder your orgasm was mind blowing, but the look on his face as he finally crawls up your body and cages you in with his forearms on either side of your head, is one of….utter delight, doesn’t hurt that his very naked body was now on full display and fully draped over you like a weighted blanket.

You blush, something bad, but he just smiles hungrily, “I’m starting to think you might have a size kink my love, you talk about how big I am quite often, my arms, my legs, my shoulders.”

He licks his lips slowly, eyes getting more hooded, “My cock.”

You open your mouth but nothing comes out and he just smiles more, smug as fuck, but happy too, his scent drowns the room much like yours now, “You do.” He breaths out in nearly a purr.

He moves so fucking fast, he’s like a dam panther, one minute you are laying there, the next he has you flipped, pulled up to all fours and he’s thrusting into you as you present for him, his hands on your hips like hot brands as he starts fucking you like a crazed alpha, “I’ll show you just how big I can be little girl, alpha’s gonna fuck and knot you so good, watch your sweet little pussy take me, take all of me.”

You can’t speak, words fail you once again, the way he’s pounding into you, oh he was feral with need and want, his little claws nipping at your skin, you know when you feel those, he is well and truly sex drunk same as you, almost like being in heat and rut.

His hand is viper fast as he leans over you and then takes one of his hands and brings it around to your throat and brings you both back up onto your knees, he keeps you there, trapped, your back to his chest, his cock still slowly fucking you, slow and deep, his other hand now playing with your clit and the huge amount of slick your leaking, his lips grazing your throat, your shoulders and your ear, “This big alpha is going to fuck his beautiful little omega until she passes out and even then I’ll keep going, going to keep you on my big cock all dam day and night, make you feel me for days, weeks, think your little pussy could take that sweet girl?”

Your back bows as you come screaming at the very thought, it’s a shock, your orgasm, it hits you so suddenly, even Ransom wasn’t prepared for it, he gasp then growls so deep and long, he sounds more animal than man, your orgasm throwing him into his, his knot locks inside your body, “Oh fuck.” You whimper in pleasure.

How your small body could take his knot was beyond even trying to understand, it could, you could. His constant purring and growling as he finally finishes in you, adds to your heavy panting.

He holds you to him, arms now around your waist as he gets you both on your sides to relax, “You’re so easy to please.” He mumbles, rumbling when you snuggle back into him, just barely making the knot felt again.

You gasp softly before settling, “You say that like it’s a bad thing alpha, not my fault you're so huge and strong.” You sigh constantly.

His soft laugh makes you smile as you two slowly fall asleep.


End file.
